Times Square
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | city = New York City | locale = Manhattan | residents = | poi = Dee Cee's Store of Stuff | 1st = }} Times Square is a major commercial intersection in Midtown Manhattan, New York City, at the junction of Broadway and Seventh Avenue and stretching from West 42nd to West 47th Streets. Times Square is the brightly illuminated hub of the Broadway theater district, one of the world's busiest pedestrian intersections, and a major center of the world's entertainment industry. In fiction Film Times Square made a brief appearance in the 2009 disaster film 2012. It was one of dozens of locations that were destroyed following a series of intense geothermal earthquakes. Comics The Orange Lantern known as Larfleeze went on a brief rampage throughout Times Square during the city's Christmas parade in 2011. He was in search of the true Santa Claus, but instead accosted a man dressed up as Santa. Larfleeze also terrorized a local business called Dee Cee's Store of Stuff. Green Lantern: Larfleeze Christmas Special 1 The nihilistic undead teen Evil Ernie went on a major killing spree in Times Square on New Year's Eve, 1993. He fought up against General Martin Ramsey, who was wearing the Battletank-1 power armor. In addition to the extensive damage caused during the fight, the entirety of Times Square was destroyed when Evil Ernie damaged the Battletank-1 armor, causing a feedback malfunction with its uplink to an orbital satellite. The satellite broke orbit and fell to Earth, landing in the center of Times Square where it exploded. Evil Ernie 0 Points of Interest ; Dee Cee's Store of Stuff: Dee Cee's Store of Stuff is a retail outlet located in Times Square, New York. During the holiday season it sponsor's a Santa Claus costume rental shop for individuals contracted to portray Jolly Old Saint Nick during Christmas. One year, the Orange Lantern known as Larfleeze attacked a holiday parade in Times Square in search of Santa Claus. He flew into Dee Cee's Store of Stuff and chased a fake Santa into the suit rental store. A young child named Billy informed the enraged Larfleeze that the real Santa Claus is at the North Pole. With that, Larfleeze left the store to pursue his quarry elsewhere. Films that take place in TV shows that take place in Characters from People who were born in People who died in Notes & Trivia Appearances Films * Spider-Man: Far from Home Comics * Amazing Spider-Man 119 * Amazing Spider-Man 204 * Black Widow Vol 2 1 * Captain America Vol 3 7 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 1 * Daredevil 169 * Evil Ernie 0 * Giant-Size Defenders 5 * Green Lantern: Larfleeze Christmas Special 1 * Luke Cage, Hero for Hire 2 * Strange Combat Tales 4 * Web of Spider-Man 112 Television * Heroes: Genesis * Heroes: Don't Look Back * Incredible Hulk: Terror in Times Square * Incredible Hulk: Proof Positive Video games * Amazing Spider-Man 2 (VG) Film * 2012 * Resident Evil: Retribution * Spider-Man * Spider-Man 3 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:New York Category:Evil Ernie/Locations